Waking up in the Future Challenge
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Learning things aren't what they seem in the future, Danny meets strange people after a visit. Sometimes people thinking you could trust aren't always the best ones.


**Arashi: This is my first try at doing a fic challenge that anyone can do. The Guidelines are going to below what is written. You can use what's written below or have hints to it in your writing.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own either of these series or ever will. Never will make a profit since not that rich at all.**

* * *

  
Waking up in the Future Challenge

Ch. 1

Danny hit Vlad again, trying his best to concentrate on the fight. He found concentrating hard to do as his two friends were below the battle, Tucker yelling bad battle instructions with an arguing Sam who was trying to get him to do a different move that Tucker. Danny could barely focus with all their orders! His head pounded as he kicked at his enemy, "STOP!" He screamed. Danny felt a jolt, and soon found himself being flung carelessly as his mind blacked-out.

Danny opened his eyes groggily, "ugh." He half-said, half-moaned out. He was on the ground, laying on his stomach. His head pounded with his heartbeat. What was he doing here? He shook his head, the memories came back in a rush. Danny's heart skipped a beat when he realized his friends were not there, and where was Vlad?

Danny moved so that his body was supported by his knees. He groaned, moving his hand up to his face. His eyes blurred, he could barely make-out where he was. He knew it was some kind of park, maybe? It was nighttime, he knew that for sure.

The world swung back and forth like a ship as he tried to get up. Finding he couldn't walk at the moment, he sat back on his heels, trying to get up slower this time. When he stood, his body swung sideways, all he could do was thank whatever powerful being was up there that a tree was beside him, how did he not notice that before? Maybe he was just too groggy, but he had to keep going. He had no way of telling what happened after he blacked out, and if he was to stay whatever happened could happen again. He needed to move, with that in mind, Danny shut his eyes and took ten deep, ragged breaths. He felt a bit better, so he opened his eyes. The world stopped swaying as much, and he could feel the ground beneath him. He took this chance to take in his surroundings.

Danny's eyes wandered, taking in everything around him. What he saw startled him, he did not recognize any of this! He shook away the panicked thoughts, and decided to access the situation. He is in some foreign small park with skyscrapers around it. Sure, not surrounding it, but you can see them in the distance! It is nighttime, with no people outside that he can see. So, what can he do but walk around aimlessly?

He wavered around for a little longer just in case somebody walks by, when no one does, he begins his journey into this unknown territory. His stomach growls in hunger at him, the un-fulfillment only makes his head hurt more as he wobbles to a sidewalk. He finds himself wondering how come no one is on the streets, not one car, no voices, nothing but dark silence.

Suddenly a figure appears, literally appears in front of him. Danny started, the green man in front of him looks at him impassively before speaking,

"Who are you, and why are you out at this time of night?" The green man says roughly, grabbing Danny's arm with the same force of his voice. Danny felt the man must be some sort of authority or bad guy, either way he was too weak to do anything.

"My name is Danny, and I don't know why I'm here I just woke up and here I am." Danny said, the tone of his voice making it clear to whoever listened, that he was tired.

"What is your last name?" The forceful man asked.

"Fenton." Danny answered blankly.

The green figure lowered his head and placed his hand on his face. Danny felt the man's arm jolt after a minute. The man looked up, the hand that had his face dropping to his side. His other hand still gripped Danny's arm tightly. "Come with me."

Danny felt he needed to do whatever the man said, what else could he do in a place he did not know? Besides, the man had a hold of his arm still! The man took him inside a nearby telephone booth, and pressed a few buttons without picking up the phone. The man was huddled so that Danny could not make out what else the man was doing. He heard a beep, then felt a tingling sensation. His body felt a gentle tug, the world around him fazed in and out. Once it fazed completely in again, he could see the settings had changed drastically.

Danny took in his surroundings, a small, quaint room that looked like a living room at a home. Danny's arm felt numb, he noticed the man's hand was still holding it. What did this man think he was, a child?

"Jonathon, I got your call, whatever do you need to come by so late?" A drawling voice asked from the hallway, which is beside the room the two are in.

"Do not call me Jonathon. I have an emergency, I need to speak with Danny." The man-who did not like the name Jonathon- stated.

The man with the drawling voice entered the living room completely, when he did he gasped, looking straight at Danny. Danny looked at him curiously, he looked so familiar, who is this guy?

"I'll go get him!" The familiar-looking man said as he rushed out of the room. As the man walked out, Danny noticed small wings on his back, what is this place a circus? A few yells were heard, then the man reappeared with another man next to him.

The man he reappeared with, Danny knew straight off. Danny was looking at himself! This self, however, was older. The older man looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties. His hair black, and tied back in a ribbon, a few stray hairs poking out from the tie. Future-Danny's clothes included a pair of black slacks, and white un-tucked long-sleeve shirt, with no shoes on. The man's toned figure could be made out. Danny realized his mouth was open, and quickly closed it. His future self looked, in a non-egotistical way, good!  


* * *

  
Requirements though rest can be use if want or what so ever

*Danny is godfather to Dick, Tim, Barb Gordan, and Clark's families. He's friends with Bruce and Dick. He went to both when his family were killed. He never returns to Amity Park because of whatever the reason his ex-friends and Family done to him expect for Jazz. He's friends with Dash, Paulina, and a few others other then godfather to their children and future generations.

He wouldn't return to after his ex-friends and family does to him expect for Jazz who did nothing.

Danny's daughter has children and so on because it has been many years.  
Danny's friends Bruce and Dick ,etc passed away they were only human and Bruce's son, Terry, came on the batman (Batman beyond) when he passed away and terry's children did too.

Danny is twice as powerful because it has been 500 years and has trained so he is in control of all his powers and knows how to fight and he has a new powers over the years and one is the power of being a seer he sees visions of the future.

Danny Fenton, John Jones(from justice league is a Martian) will want to get people from other timeline back to their past timeline because they don't belong there and they could change history if they stay in timeline and they shouldn't say anything from the future even if from a another timeline and need to find a way to send them back quickly.  
Danny did become friends with ghosts before he was forced out of amity park by his parents and Tucker/Sam.

Danny won't talk to the Fentons, Tucker, Sam of the other timeline because what their selves did in his timeline and can't stand to talk or look at them. He missed Jazz when he was forced away and his friends. Danny carries 2 swords on him at all times the future Danny. Future Danny also carries daggers and blades on him. He likes to scared people a lot. He likes to throw the daggers/blades as darts at people and almost missing hitting them.

Future Danny's life and fact that Sam/tucker killed his children and his husband and the fact future Danny has wings and has blades. future Danny doesn't trust anyone and is daughter is over possessive protective and so are all his god children and grandchildren. his best friend was Richard Grayson and his death hit Danny really hard.  
Danny's other children were murdered by ex friends Sam/tucker. Dash, Kwan, Val, Paulina were his friends when tucker/Sam decide didn't want him anyone and they were never his friends they were using him.

also Danny's parents were planning to kill his children and tried to kill Danny and his unborn daughter when he went for help when Vlad/Skulker/his kids were murdered.

*possible to add is the following

Danny having a black eye patch over one of his eyes due to Maddie stabbing him there. Bruce's dog watches over Danny and been reincarnated so when he died he has his memories and will live till Danny Dies then he can turn into him human. No one else will know this expect for Danny and those he trusts. Danny is cold towards people + trusts no one future Danny. His daughter is possessive over protect same for grandchildren. his grandchildren + godchildren are always taking him out + bothering him because does nothing but work and he always have to stop one of Raven/Nightwing's descendants from killing Slade.  


* * *

  
**Arashi: Here it is, the challenge is up. Have fun with it. If possible like the links so can I post it up for others to read that be great. ^^**


End file.
